<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《沉》第三章 by icecellarmeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464725">《沉》第三章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow'>icecellarmeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BDSM - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>bdsm相关，不喜勿入，未成年勿入</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《沉》第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bdsm相关，不喜勿入，未成年勿入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>然而下一鞭并没有立刻落下，就像是突然被按下了暂停键，那鞭尾扫在大腿跟，身后的人就再也没有动作。<br/> 不安在这样安静的环境下伴随着时间被逐渐放大，白羽稍稍撑起了身子，想转头看看情况，他头还没抬起，凌厉的一鞭就落在大腿根部。<br/>“啊——”这是毫无掩饰的一声叫喊，声音算不上尖锐，并没有带着长长的尾音，这是在收音时带着些许颤抖。这绝不算是妖媚的一声，但孤狼却捏紧了鞭柄，他不得不承认，这样的声音取悦了他，比起那些柔弱的刻意捏造出来的娇嗔，小狮子一般的嘶吼更让他兴奋，很显然，这次他遇到了一个极对他胃口的猎物。<br/>白羽深吸一口气，疼的眼眶有些发酸，更因为被打出声的耻辱感，但他还没来得及反应，第二鞭第三鞭接踵而至，快，准，狠，丝毫不拖泥带水。<br/>白羽好不容易才控制住了自己想伸手去挡的冲动，他悄悄偏过头，用手臂蹭掉眼泪，又重新塌下腰，将自己的屁股送上去。他不愿意示弱，至少，不会因为这十几鞭子就痛哭求饶。<br/>鞭子并没有因为他的迎合而落下，一个优秀的dom从来都精于掌控节奏。<br/>“知道俱乐部对于肇事的会员是怎么处理的吗？”<br/>白羽愣了一下，他显然没想到孤狼会在惩罚的过程中突然询问这个问题。<br/>“我……啊——”毫无防备的两鞭子让白羽再也没办法维持原本的姿势，他条件反射的去碰了碰自己的伤口，随后反应过来瞪向执鞭那人。<br/>“你偷袭？”<br/>“噗——”孤狼实在没忍住笑出声，他瞧了瞧倒在地板上炸毛的白羽道:“你当我是在和你打架呢？”<br/>白羽撑起身子脸色不佳:“当然不是，毕竟我哪敢还手。”<br/>“你觉得不公平？”孤狼皱了下眉，他从来没遇到这么能作的sub。<br/>白羽似乎是懒得理他，自顾自的重新摆好姿势:“你要打就打，别那么多废话，我今天要是再发出一点声音我就不姓沈！”<br/>“名是你自己报的，字是你自己签的，这间房子也是你自己走进来的，违反俱乐部规定的人是你，没人逼你跪在我面前，你有什么资格甩脸色？”<br/>“不愿意叫出声，觉得羞耻？”孤狼冷笑了一声接着道:“可你已经自己撅着屁股上赶着来挨揍了，还做这种欲盖弥彰的事情是为了让你的自尊心得到一点安慰？”<br/>白羽被他一激，当即便从地上跳起来:“既然是我违反了俱乐部的规定，那我去惩戒室就行了，有什么规矩什么责罚我都受着，不劳孤狼先生玉手了。”<br/>“请便，”孤狼面色如常，“只是我一早就提醒过你，今晚你是属于我的sub，没有我的指令，惩戒室不会有任何一个人敢对你动手。”<br/>刚准备转身离开的白羽僵在原地。<br/>“当然，你依然可以选择离开。”<br/>孤狼将鞭子放回橱窗，瞧着依旧背对他没有动作的男孩道:“穿好衣服从这个房间走出去，不会有人为难你，今晚就到此为止，又或者数量翻倍，重新摆好姿势接受我的惩罚。我给你十分钟的时间考虑，十分钟之后我会回来，希望你能明白，接受惩罚远没有犯下错误值得羞耻，而人的欲望和本能本身也并没有任何值得羞愧。如果你仅仅是为了承担错误而跪在我面前，把自己的一切顺从都美化为你在为自己的行为承担后果，那你没必要在这间调教室里待着，不敢正视自己欲望的人不值得我执鞭。”<br/>孤狼翘着二郎腿躺在沙发上，他实在是不知道原来自己还会有这样耐心去和一个新手讲大道理。<br/>五分钟后，门咔嚓一声开了。<br/>孤狼到底还是有些失望，连头也懒得回:“直接出去就行了，不会有人拦你。”<br/>身后并没有动静，孤狼转头去看，发现白羽光着身子探了一颗脑袋和半边肩膀出来，正望着他。<br/>“怎么，是十分钟的时间太短？需要我再给你一点时间考虑。”<br/>白羽舔了舔嘴角有些不自在的开口:“我不走。”<br/>犯了错误就要承担，这是很简单的道理，所以他不可能走，而且他知道孤狼说的是对的，他能够跪在孤狼面前接受责打，并不仅仅是因为他觉得这是他违反俱乐部规则后需要承担的错误，他享受被支配的感觉，但是自尊心不允许他有这样的认知。欲望并不可耻，孤狼说的很对，尽管他还是有些别扭，但他想试试。<br/>“想清楚了？我说过，要是你留下，惩罚数目会翻倍。”孤狼站起身来，心情很明显的好了起来。<br/>“是的主人，我觉得……您说的是对的，刚才……很抱歉，是我太无理了……”白羽脸颊有些发烫，对于他来说，能说出这样的话已经是很大一步的跨越了。<br/>“很好，那么现在你该待在哪？”孤狼走向调教室。<br/>白羽自然明白他的意思，后退了几步，重新跪趴在地上。<br/>“三十鞭，翻倍就是六十，刚才罚了十五下，还剩四十五。”<br/>白羽脸色一白，四十五这个数字很显然具有极大的威慑力。<br/>孤狼向来不是个话多的人，他重新拿起鞭子雷厉风行地下手。<br/>拿鞭子带着劲风落下，打在肉上带起一阵颤栗，白羽小声地呜咽着，依旧压抑着自己的声音，却也不再纠结于偶尔溢出嘴边的惊呼。<br/>十鞭过后，白羽已经有些腿软，两团可怜的臀肉上布满了红红紫紫的痕，他眨巴眨巴眼睛把眼泪蹭掉，强迫自己将腿跪直。<br/>孤狼没有过多言语，等他休息够了才接着落下了第二个十鞭。<br/>第二轮的责罚显然比之前要更加难熬，肿胀的屁股更加脆弱，而孤狼的鞭子从来没有放水的可能。等扛过这一轮，白羽几乎已经软在地上，他两条腿抖得厉害，屁股上更是痛的像是要爆炸。<br/>孤狼依旧没有出声提醒，他清楚自己的下手的力度，他在测试白羽的忍耐度，毕竟很少有人能在他手下若无其事的撑过三十鞭。<br/>眼泪实在没法控制，白羽干脆任他们肆虐，他颤颤巍巍地重新撑好，暗自安慰自己:已经过了一半了。<br/>第三个十鞭打完后，白羽彻底没了力气，他知道自己不能用手去碰，于是只能攥紧了拳头深呼吸，他觉得自己除了疼痛似乎什么都感受不到了，屁股就像是要炸开一样发烫发麻。<br/>“主人……”白羽带着颤音开口，但终究没说什么求饶的话，他开不了这个口，想来孤狼也并不乐意听到。<br/>好几处肿胀的鞭痕已经破了皮，再打下去就要见血了，那样对于一个新手就来说太过了。<br/>“鞭子不止能带来疼痛。”孤狼扶起白羽，让他重新跪立。<br/>“双腿分开，双手背后，挺胸抬头，看着我。”<br/>他替白羽调整好姿势，随后接着道:“接下来我要你保持这个姿势不动，我要你视线一直在我身上，能做到吗？”<br/>“能……”白羽仰起头看着孤狼，男人的表情看不出喜怒，却透露出一股认真与小心。<br/>我在被用心对待。这样的认知在白羽脑海中形成，他觉得有些不可思议，这是他从旁人身上从没有得到过的感受。忙碌的父母，浮于表面的朋友，二十年来，他第一次感受到独有的在意，却是在这间调教室里，在一个他甚至不知道真实姓名的男人身上。<br/>紧接着他看到孤狼挥下了鞭子，身体本能的颤栗了一下，却没有躲开。<br/>长鞭擦过乳首，不似先前那般狠厉，只带着些微的刺痛，刺痛之后，却让人生出了别样的奇异快感。<br/>孤狼笑了笑，带着很明显的赞许，他很满意白羽的反应。在了解了自己的鞭打能够带来何种疼痛的情况下，看着自己出鞭却没有躲避，这样的信任感很少在第一次实践的sub身上出现。<br/>鞭子继续落在另一边，同样擦过胸前那颗小东西，让它颤颤巍巍的立了起来。<br/>紧接着一鞭又一鞭不断的擦过白羽的敏感点，胸前，小腹，甚至若有若无的带过他下方那个可爱的小东西。<br/>明明是同一把鞭子同一个人，却完全和之前的责打带来了不同的效果。<br/>白羽只觉得自己的身子逐渐发烫，身下的性器也不知何时硬了起来，鞭尾若有若无的擦过马眼，更是让他一阵颤栗。他呼吸变得粗重，却依旧没忘记孤狼之前的吩咐，紧紧盯着眼前的人保持不动。<br/>鞭子绕上他挺立的性器又随着执鞭人的力度滑落，随后以一个轻巧的力道打在侧边带过下面的袋囊。<br/>白羽再这样反复的攻势之下，终于忍不住全身颤抖着射出了一股白浊。<br/>他张着嘴不停的喘息着，眼尾发红，目光却依旧紧紧锁定着孤狼，那人朝他笑了笑，然后将手放在了他的头顶道:“结束了，我的小奴隶，你做的很棒。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>